


Back in Black

by to_the_wick (Jei_Stark)



Series: Pressure Suit [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jei_Stark/pseuds/to_the_wick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Tony doesn't drink scotch after Afghanistan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Black

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Pressure Suit fanmix covering the entirety of the first Iron Man movie, this fic was written to The Hives' cover of "Back in Black."

_Back in the back of a Cadillac_  
Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack  
Yes, I'm in a bang with a gang  
They've got to catch me if they want me to hang  
  
Part of the reason the scotch was necessary: the condensation on the glass was a welcome contrast to the dry desert heat. He could, at this point, take or leave the drink itself. (He would later alternately wish for the best scotch in the world and swear he'd never drink again as long as he lived.)  
  
The boys -- _our boys,_ he always thought in that proud, American way -- always refused any offer for a drink. Still on duty, they said, and they couldn't drink until after hours. Except they never really had an after hours while there. Getting piss drunk was something they could only afford to do safely after they returned home.  
  
After Tony returned home, scotch forever reminded him of the boys he rode with that never came home.


End file.
